La Dulce Venganza de Naruto
by jorgecr72
Summary: Basado en el Fic "Sweet Revange de VFSNAKE / Naruto odia a Konoha, puesto que Altair le mostro la verdadera cara de la aldea, odiaba a Jiraiya, porque no lo entreno como debia ,gracias a Altair ,supo porque el maltrato que recibio..¿Qué hara Naruto? ...lo que cualquier otra persona haría en su lugar...¡Olvidar! ...Jamas... Si no una ...¡Dulce Venganza! y Konoha sera el objetivo.


La Dulce Venganza de Naruto

Naruto estaba junto con su primo en un cuarto de Hotel en el país de los Ríos, Altaír había llegado con una gran cantidad de rollos que contenía información referente a él y a su familia.

Jiraiya mientras estaba haciendo una "Investigación" para el próximo volumen de Icha Icha Paradise.

¡Estás seguro Altaír ¡ - dijo Naruto muy molesto.

\- Si primo, mira estos documentos que obtuve de la oficina del Sandaime y de Danzo, me costó mucho conseguirlos pero míralos.- dijo Altaír Prudant Uzumaki.

Altaír durante años estuvo investigando, por órdenes de su madre Kasumi Uzumaki de Prudant sobre el porqué se suscitó la caída del Clan Uzumaki y de la aldea de Uzu, a manos de Iwa y Kumo, pero Altaír presentía que Konoha tenía una mano metida en ese asunto, Altaír investigo durante los últimos 10 años y lo que descubrió no le agrado para nada.

Naruto comenzó a leer eso documentos y en cuanto más leía más enfurecido se ponía, según el Documento Jiraiya fue el que desactivo los sellos de protección en el país del remolino, causando la casi extinción del Clan Uzumaki, que el Sandaime mando a asesinar a los abuelos paternos de Naruto, para que Minato Namikaze, su padre se volviera ninja y una leyenda y de otros asuntos muy delicados, que el Sandaime engaño a su Tía Kasumi para evitar que ella se llevara a Naruto de Konoha y que a él se le oculto que tenía más parientes del Clan Uzumaki , incluyendo por qué el maltrato que los civiles y algunos ninjas le daban a Naruto.

Pero Altaír le comunico un noticia que a Naruto le causaría alegría.

\- Naruto…Tu padres están vivíos, los tenían cautivos en un antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru en las afueras de la aldea, los tenia Danzo, al parecer con ayuda de Orochimaru transferiría el alma de Shimura al cuerpo de tu padre, así no solo le hará creer al Konoha que tu padre regreso de la muerte, si no que podría convertirse en el próximo Hokage y lanzara una escaramuza mundial.

Altaír llevo a Naruto , con sus padres y después del mágico reencuentro , Altaír mostro los documentos a sus Tíos, Minato estaba al borde de la histeria , el casi no tenía recuerdos de sus padres Arashi y Nanako , puesto que tenía 4 años cuando estos perdieron la vida, para descubrir que Jiraiya los mato por órdenes del Sandaime, simplemente para cumplir esa famosa profecía, para Kushina fue doloroso saber que fue el mismo Sandaime ,fue quien ordeno la caída de Uzu , del odio que le tenía Jiraiya hacia su persona y los maltratos que su hijo sufría en Konoha, a Kasumi cuando el Sandaime le dijo que todos incluyendo Naruto habían muerto durante el ataque del Kyuubi, este le dijo que siempre actuaba como tonto gracias a que Altaír le enseño que el engaño era la mejor arma de un ninja , se hizo pasar por un niño tonto , adicto al Ramen mientras vivía en Konoha, gracias a los Shadow Clones.

Gracias a eso creó ejércitos de Clones de las Sombras debido a que poseía tanto chakra y los hizo correr por todo el lugar en momentos clave a tiempo para engañar a la población de la aldea y mientras tanto, el verdadero Naruto se escondía en secreto, entrenando, fortaleciéndose y engañando a Konoha haciéndole creer que su Jinchuuriki se mantendría débil.

Naruto les dijo a sus padres y Tíos que destruiría Konoha en cuanto se encargara de los Akatsuki y de Orochimaru, puesto que les dijo que él se encargó que el Sandaime falleciera.

Minato a pesar de que Konoha era su hogar, sintió que merecía con creses su destrucción

Naruto dijo a su padre que Jiraiya sería el próximo en la lista en morir.

Minato aprobó dolorosamente la decisión de su hijo.

"hazlo, hijo, que Jiraiya page por lo que hizo a ti y a mi" – fueron esas sus palabras

 **Una Semana después**

Jiraiya estaba espiando como siempre en unos baños termales, cuando de pronto fue noqueado.

 _ **30 Minutos después**_

Jiraiya gimió de dolor.

Su visión volvía a él.

En un momento, estaba haciendo su habitual mirada furtiva sobre las mujeres en un baño termal para su "investigación" y al siguiente... el hombre fue noqueado por detrás en frío.

Al principio, Jiraiya pensó que una de las mujeres había escuchado su risa pervertida, se había escabullido, lo había visto y golpeado por ser un pervertido.

Había sucedido antes en más de una vez en el pasado.

El Sannin vio que estaba atado a un árbol con una cuerda.

Tenía los brazos atados a la cuerda y se mantenían alejados el uno del otro, por lo que usar signos con las manos era imposible.

Ambos brazos en la muñeca estaban atados con tanta fuerza que la sangre en su mano estaba casi cortada del resto de su cuerpo, Jiraiya sintió dolor en sus piernas y vio que las dos se habían roto en varios puntos para hacer que cada miembro fuera inútil.

"¿Disfrutando el paisaje, Ero-Sannin?" - preguntó Naruto mientras aparecía delante de Jiraiya junto a Altaír.

"¿Naruto? …¿Altaír?... ¿Qué está pasando? … ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Quién me hizo esto?... ¿Por qué estoy atado?" - preguntó Jiraiya con Naruto sonriendo.

"En orden, estás atrapado y noqueado y no puedes liberarte, porque puse un sello suprimidor de chakra y finalmente, te hice esto porque quiero respuestas a algunas preguntas... Y espero que les respondas con sinceridad Ero-Sannin, "respondió Naruto con su sonrisa y Altaír se puso completamente serio.

"¡Qué! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos!... ¡Desátame y llévenme a un hospital!" ordenó Jiraiya antes de que Naruto lo golpeo en la cara.

"¡No! Hasta que me des una explicación", respondió Naruto con Jiraiya sacudiendo el golpe y frunciéndole el ceño.

"¿Explicación? ¿De qué?" cuestionó Jiraiya antes de que su cara se pusiera pálida y viera la foto que Naruto estaba sosteniendo.

Era una imagen de su preciado estudiante "fallecido" Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki mostrando signos de estar embarazada.

En la foto estaba Jiraiya de pie junto a Tsunade y Shizune junto a la hermana gemela de Kushina, Kasumi, que esta con un hombre idéntico a su primo.

Todos estaban sonriendo y felices en la imagen.

En cuanto a Naruto, estaba mirando al Sapo Sannin directamente a los ojos mientras sostenía la foto justo en la cara del hombre.

"Encontré esta foto cuando esculcaba tus cosas, como sentías la necesidad de dejarme de nuevo por tu "Investigación", esperaba encontrar algo en tus pertenencias que trajeras durante este viaje que valiera la pena quitarte de las manos... Tal vez algún pergamino aquí o un Jutsu allí, o tal vez algo sobre el sellado por el que mi clan era conocido, "dijo Naruto con Jiraiya ahora comenzando a sudar.

"N-Naruto, estás diciendo tonterías aquí. ¿Qué clan?" Preguntó Jiraiya antes de que Altaír frunciera el ceño y golpeara a Jiraiya en la cara otra vez.

Esta vez sacando un diente de la boca del Sannin.

"! NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO JIRAIYA ¡… yo ya le conté la verdad a mi primo"- dijo molesto Altaír

"Es cierto, así que habla de una vez, o te castrare aquí mismo"- respondió Naruto mientras Jiraiya hacía una mueca sabiendo que el gato había salido de la bolsa.

"¿Por qué hacer preguntas cuando sabes claramente las respuestas? ¿De verdad necesito decirte que esas dos personas son tus padres, junto a tus Tíos?" preguntó Jiraiya con Naruto dando un paso atrás.

"Porque quería escuchar las respuestas por tu propia boca, pero viendo que no me dirás nada, creo que debería decirte un secreto, nunca fui el tonto rubio, adicto al Ramen, que me hice pasar cuando vivía en Konoha, "dijo Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño al escuchar esto.

"¿En serio?... Podría haberme engañado", comentó Jiraiya con Naruto sonriendo.

"No solo Naruto te engaño a ti, igual lo hizo con Kakashi, con la gente de la aldea, con todos, porque yo le enseñe como hacerlo "Dijo Altaír.

"Hasta Incluso engañé al Sandaime Hokage y la verdad me gustó engañar a esa maldito anciano decrepito hasta el momento en que murió", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño.

"No le faltes el respeto al Sandaime en mi presencia…. Naruto. ¡Era un gran hombre y merece ser alabado por sus logros en la vida!" Exclamó Jiraiya mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño ahora.

"¿Y qué logros debo alabar por exactamente Ero-Sannin? …que haya dicho mi condición de Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi a la población, sabiendo que la gente odiaría" dijo Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño por el insulto a su sensei.

"O tal vez…quizás por la decisión en la que ordenase que se escondiera la historia de nuestro clan debajo de la alfombra, que ocultaras a mi madre Kasumi Uzumaki que Naruto estaba vivo y que quedo al cuidado de ella a la muerte de mis Tíos y que el pobre Naruto fue maltratado en por los habitantes de Konoha y que además no tuvo ninguna ayuda de ti o de ese viejo desgraciado ", dijo Altaír con Jiraiya todavía frunciendo el ceño por el insulto a su sensei.

"El dolor engendra carácter", respondió Jiraiya con firmeza.

¡ERES UN MALDITO CINICO ¡ - grito Altaír.

"!ES CIERTO¡…por eso no tienes nada y además ser golpeado por mujeres enojadas por asomarse cuando estas se están bañando en las aguas termales no cuenta, por eso en una de esas golpizas quedaste estéril ", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño por el insulto, ya que se sentía bien sobreviviendo a las palizas de muchas mujeres enojada.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste haber engáñanos a todos tan fácilmente?", Preguntó Jiraiya mientras Naruto solo sonreía.

"¿Cómo crees? montones de Shadow Clones, aprendí de Altaír el primer día que se hizo cargo de mí ", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya dándose cuenta de lo que sucedió.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué actuabas como idiota? preguntó Jiraiya con Naruto mirando la fotografía.

"Porque nunca supe mucho sobre mis padres hasta hace un par de semanas, aparte de lo que decían los libros de historia de la Academia sobre el Yondaime Hokage, fui a donde el Sandaime Hokage y me mintió en la cara diciendo que nunca los conocía realmente y ni loco iba a ir donde Danzo, porque posiblemente, me daría información falsa a cambio de que me uniera a su programa Root y acepte ir a este jodido viaje contigo porque esperaba que me dijeras algo acerca de ellos y no me dijiste absolutamente NADA y además hemos estado fuera de Konoha durante dos años, Jiraiya. ¡Dos malditos años! En esos dos años, ¿qué me has enseñado? respondió Naruto mientras veía a Jiraiya apartar la mirada de él.

"Te enseñé cómo manejar el chakra del Kyuubi, tu control de chakra ha mejorado bajo mi guía", le ofreció Jiraiya con Naruto burlándose.

"Y eso fue lo único que me enseñaste durante dos jodidos años, solo usa el chakra de Kyuubi, Naruto". ¡Aprovecha el poder que el Yondaime selló dentro de ti!...fueron tus palabras" respondió Naruto con Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño.

"Eres un Uzumaki, tu cuerpo puede soportar el dolor… además estábamos apurados…el Akatsuki habría venido detrás de ti", comentó Jiraiya con Naruto gruñendo enojado.

"Podrías admitir todo eso, pero ahora estoy convencido yo nunca te importe, nunca lo hiciste, para Jiraiya el Sapo Sannin solamente le importa es espiar a las mujeres, beber y están en cuanto burdel se te cruce en tu camino, de cómo mi padre era tan fuerte bajo tu guía, nunca lo sabré ", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya frunciéndole el ceño más profundamente.

"Tu padre tenía talento, al contrario de ti, la verdad tu no mereces mi tiempo" - replicó Jiraiya con una sonrisa cada vez mayor de Naruto.

"Respóndanme... ¿tuvieron una mano en la invasión? ¿Espiaron para Orochimaru debajo de nuestras narices?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño.

"Nunca espiamos para esa serpiente rastrera, pero si nos enteramos el plan de invasión en su mayor parte. ¿Podría haberlos detenido?... Sí… ¿Pudimos haber salvado innumerables vidas de Shinobi y civiles por igual?... ¡Por supuesto que podría haberlos salvado!... Pero al final, decidimos no levantar un dedo para detener la invasión que estaba por venir, así pudimos vengarnos en parte de la injusticia que el Sandaime le hizo a Naruto" - respondió Altaír mientras Jiraiya parecía furioso mirando a Naruto.

"¡Traicionaste a Konoha al hacer eso!" Exclamó Jiraiya mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño al Sannin y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"¿Traicionado? ¿Qué hay de Konoha traicionándome? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi madre? ¡Mi clan! Primero fui traicionado por Konoha, ¡Es lógico que le devuelva el favor!" - respondió Naruto mientras Jiraiya tenía una mirada de negación en su rostro.

"Después de todo, estos años que mi primo fue golpeado, apuñalado, envenenado, saboteado y manipulado, el Sandaime tenía que pagar con su vida lo que hizo " dijo Altaír mientras Jiraiya luchaba un poco para liberarse.

"Era su propósito Altaír, el propósito de los Jinchuuriki como Naruto, quieres la verdad, los Jinchuuriki son armas, Kushina debió haber sido el arma de Konoha desde el principio, los Jinchuuriki han sido y siempre serán armas" - comentó Jiraiya mientras Naruto tomaba su rostro y le daba un apretón firme pero doloroso.

"Te tengo una noticia Jiraiya, esos días pronto terminarán", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya haciendo una mueca por la presión de la mano en su rostro.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Jiraiya mientras Naruto sonrió.

"Honestamente no creías que había estado inactivo mientras ibas a echar un vistazo a las aguas termales, me robaste el dinero para pasar las noches en lujosos hoteles, y con prostitutas en burdeles mientras estoy aquí entrenando, mientras estabas perdiendo el tiempo en tu misión asignada de entrenarme para el inevitable enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke y el Akatsuki, he estado entrenando, hice un ejército de Clones de las Sombras, miles de ellos e Incluso mientras hablo, los tengo capacitándolos en algo nuevo, o están en diferentes países haciendo en secreto aliados para la guerra que está por venir...algunos están aprendiendo de diferentes personas sobre tantas cosas diferentes…además no es que te importe si soy más fuerte, dado que bebes y vives de putas cuando no escribes tu historia o que presumías sobre aquella profecía ", dijo Naruto mientras Jiraiya lo miraba pasmado.

" ahhh…Jiraiya para que lo sepas , mi primo tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en un Sannin Serpiente, porque Kundala el líder serpiente vio el potencial para hacer grandes cosas , a diferencia del Anciano sapo, el sabio serpiente no tiene el deseo de fumar opio, así que cuando Kundala lo miro a los ojos y dijo que Naruto que tenía potencial, firmo el Contrato de convocatoria de las Serpientes Sagradas, toda la maldita profecía sobre él, sería arrojada al caos ", dijo Altaír mientras Jiraiya parecía confundida.

"¿Orochimaru sabe acerca de la profecía?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras Naruto se burlaba.

"Por supuesto que no, la reunión con Kundala, el Anciano Serpiente fuimos solo nosotros dos… Ni siquiera Manda conoce acerca de la profecía... Está destinado a mantenerse oculto para casi todos… ¡Incluyéndote a ti! …Nunca debiste contar sobre la maldita profecía porque no estaba escrita en piedra, no es que te preocupes por la vida de los demás, para ti lo único que te importa es la fama, la gloria y, finalmente, estar fuera de la sombra de las personas en tu vida ", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya tratando de lanzarse hacia adelante, pero las restricciones impidieron.

"¡Cumplirás la profecía de Naruto! ¡Traerás la paz y me darás el reconocimiento que merezco legítimamente por ello!... ¡Como tu sensei, te ordeno que me obedezcas!" exclamó enojado Jiraiya mientras miraba a Naruto y Altaír desafiándolo y arruinando su oportunidad de disfrutar de la fama y la gloria.

"Hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi sensei y mi padrino, cuando nos conocimos, no me reconociste como tu ahijado, y mucho menos como el hijo de tu difunto alumno , Preferiste alimentar sus vicios por pasar tiempo conmigo "replicó Naruto mientras el rostro de Jiraiya estaba rojo de rabia cuando Naruto le dijo la verdad en su cara.

La verdad era que Jiraiya no le importaba Naruto, puesto que a pesar de que era hijo de su alumno, también era hijo de Kushina, esa mujer, Jiraiya odiaba a esa mujer con todo su ser y prefería hacer su "investigación" que entrenarlo.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a matarme y volver a Konoha? ¿Inventar una historia de cómo los dos fueron emboscados? ¿Cómo Orochimaru o Akatsuki nos atacaron y yo morí durante la lucha? – dijo Jiraiya con la esperanza de enojar al chico y revelar la verdad de este momento.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto una vez más se arrodilló frente a Jiraiya del Sannin con sus fríos ojos azules mirando al hombre con una seriedad mortal.

"¿De verdad quieres saber?, porque crees que te mantuve así restringido, tu mereces la muerte, ahhh… Pero no te preocupes... Ya he tomado medidas para asegurar tu red de espías, tu gran fortuna obtenida de tus libros obscenos, y un medio para evitar que todos mis enemigos obtengan lo que quieren " - dijo Naruto con los ojos de Jiraiya cada vez más abiertos.

"Imposible", susurró Jiraiya con Naruto sonriendo.

"Difícilmente…. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo…al ver que actúas como un idiota cuando se te pasaban las copas, Altaír uso su magia para hipnotizarte y ahora Altaír y Yo fuimos nombrados herederos de todo lo que posees a tu muerte " - dijo Naruto con Jiraiya entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

"Si no vuelves a Konoha después de mi muerte, todos los demás se enteraran de tus planes", comentó Jiraiya con Naruto asintiendo.

"Lo sé... Nunca dije que no volvería a Konoha…. Regresaré y fingiré ser el estudiante afligido…. Por un tiempo al menos, cuando el momento sea el correcto, dejaré Konoha y tomaré todo lo que tenga valor, voy a hacerle pagar a ese pueblo insoportable con una sonrisa en la cara ", dijo Naruto con Jiraiya mirando aún más asesino.

"Entonces mientras Konoha arde, tu nada más te sentaras y no harás nada", dijo Jiraiya en tono acusador.

"¡Por supuesto! Es justo... ¿Verdad? "dijo Naruto con Jiraiya luchando nuevamente para liberarse.

"No ganarás Naruto… ¡El pueblo lo descubrirá y tus días libres serán terminados!" - declaró Jiraiya apasionadamente mientras miraba a Naruto.

"Asumes que la aldea sabrá cuáles son mis planes para ellos… No lo creo… Ya tengo personas en la aldea que sé que están de mi lado llegado el momento, se irán conmigo a buscar pastos más verdes mientras Konoha arda detrás de ellos ", dijo Naruto mientras Jiraiya ahora estaba luchando aún más para liberarse.

"¡Eres un ingrato bastardo!... ¡Cuando salga de aquí, Te matare junto con ese maldito de Altaír" exclamó enojado Jiraiya.

"Es improbable Ero-Sannin " dijo Naruto con una sensación de alegría y vio los ojos de Jiraiya rebosantes de odio.

"Pagarás por esto, tú y tu Primo pagaran muy cara esta osadía", susurró Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya… Konoha tiene una deuda pendiente conmigo, mi familia y mi clan…Comencé el proceso de pago con la muerte del Sandaime Hokage siendo de buena fe, luego tú, seguido de Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Danzo y su escuadrón Root, Kakashi, Akatsuki y todos los de Konoha que tuvieron algo que ver en hacerme la vida imposible… Después de hacer eso, hare renacer mi pueblo, mi nuevo hogar donde el Clan Uzumaki vivió una vez en la tierra natal de Uzu… Donde cae Konoha, Uzu se levantará una vez más, y tomar su lugar en la historia como la nueva gran aldea Shinobi, además en este momento, Uzu está siendo reconstruida en secreto …ahhh y se me olvidaba decirte, los sapos están siendo exterminados, gracias a Altaír que uso una neblina de veneno especian que los extermina en 20 segundos, posiblemente ya no existen, yo decidí que ellos sean los siguientes en ser exterminados ", dijo Naruto mientras Jiraiya lo miraba horrorizada al enterarse de que lo que paso con los sapos.

Jiraiya estaba pasmado.

"…maldita sea…Esto no es cómo se supone que sucedería... Sensei quería controlar al mocoso hasta que llegó el momento de influir en él para que usara la profecía para ventaja de Konoha…después usaríamos a Naruto para atacar las otras aldeas Shinobi hasta el punto de que Konoha sea dueña del mundo", pensó Jiraiya, mientras pensaba en el día en que le contó a Sarutobi-sensei sobre la profecía.

En este punto, Hiruzen era el Tercer Hokage sólo unos pocos meses después de la muerte del Nidame Hokage, la cual fue causada por el mismo Hiruzen, para asegurar su nombramiento como Kage de Konoha.

El hombre estaba gobernando bien, pero la profecía que Jiraiya le había contado, lo cambio por completo y así ambos hombres trazaron un plan.

En primer lugar, tuvieron que eliminar el clan Uzumaki, Jiraiya sabía tan bien como Hiruzen que el clan Uzumaki no toleraría cualquier persona influyera en una profecía, por eso el Sandaime orquesto el ataque a Uzu , usando a Kumo y a Iwa , para que asi Kushina se quedara en Konoha , la profecía declaró que en Konoha nacería el "Niño de la Profecía" , el cual se supo que fue Minato , pero Arashi y Nanako Namizake ,los padres de Minato no estaban dispuestos a convertir a su hijo en un ninja , entonces por órdenes secretas del Sandaime , asesinaron a los padres de Minato y el acabo en un orfanato a los 4 años y a los 6 entro a la academia donde el mostro su potencial .

Cuando Minato mostró ese potencial, Jiraiya se había centrado exclusivamente en él una vez que su equipo Genin se disolvió y tomó al joven como su aprendiz, además planeaba convertirlo en un súper pervertido, como lo era él.

A diferencia de Naruto, Jiraiya había gastado realmente el tiempo y esfuerzo enseñanza a Minato cómo ser un Shinobi.

Jiraiya y vio que sus esfuerzos florecieron, Minato era un Jounin temido y al final acabó siendo el Yondaime Hokage después de terminar sin ayuda la guerra con Iwa.

Jiraiya honestamente pensó que su estudiante sería el de revolucionaria o destruiría el sistema Shinobi con la influencia del sapo Sannin junto con el empuje de Hiruzen a pesar de haberse retirado de su posición de Hokage.

Pero llego el ataque del Kyuubi y el falleció, después de eso sucedió, Jiraiya sintió que su inversión en Minato se había perdido con todos los años de planificación y preparación para el día prometido en Konoha podría ser la dueña del mundo Shinobi.

"¿Sabes cuánto le he dado a Konoha? ¿A mi sensei? ¿A tu padre?...a mi único verdadero estudiante...invertí años de tiempo y esfuerzo en el entrenamiento de tu padre y que hizo ese inútil al final sacrifica su vida y todo por culpa de la marimacha de Kushina, tuvo la osadía de casarse con ella y el atrevimiento de concebirte, si no hubiera sido por eso, seguramente el seguiría con vida ", dijo Jiraiya antes de que Naruto agarró su rostro, sacó un kunai, y crudamente sacó el ojo izquierdo del hombre.

Y disfrutó de los gritos del hombre desprendía.

"Vamos Naruto, tenemos trabajo que hacer" - dijo Altaír.

"Jiraiya me gustaría que fue un placer conocerte, pero... eso sería una mentira ", dijo Naruto antes de marcharse, junto a Altaír.

"¿Crees que mi muerte le ayudará en su primer paso para ganar su guerra secreta contra Konoha, Orochimaru y Akatsuki? …! No vas va a ganar Naruto…! No puedes ganar!... ¿Me oyes? …eres una patética escusa del legado de tu padre, quieres la verdad, si lo admito , yo fui el que mato a los padres de Minato para que él se convirtiera en ninja , también admito que yo odiaba y todavía odio a Kushina con toda el alma ,no soportaba que ella estuviera con Minato, Kushina debió ser un arma de Konoha, porque eso es lo que son los Jinchuuriki ,son armas para usarlas en nuestra conveniencia , también para que lo sepas yo cause la caída del Clan Uzumaki , por desgracia no pude impedir que Minato y Kushina se conocieran, yo quería que Minato fuera un súper pervertido como Yo y que disfrutara de la vida pervertida conmigo y siguiera mi legado , pero no …se fijó en esa cabeza de tomate de tu madre y arruino todo... ¡solo eres un accidente en nuestros planes , eso es lo que eres , un desperdicio patético de vida!". Exclamó Jiraiya con la esperanza de hacer enojar al niño con el fin de obligarle a hacer algo estúpido que permitiría a los Sannin a liberarse en el último minuto.

Lo único que hizo fue Naruto parar y volver la cabeza.

"Es curioso. Esta última parte fue mi exactamente el mismo pensamiento que tuve de ti," dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara antes de continuar a alejarse e ignorar los Sannin luchando tratando de liberarse.

"Libérame mocoso… ambos se van a arrepentir de este momento hasta el final de sus días…Tu y Altaír se arrepentirán… ¡Lo juro!...cuando me libere mandare un mensaje a Konoha, para que cada ninja de la aldea vaya tras de ti y de ese maldito de Altaír" Dijo Jiraiya mientras luchaba una vez más para romper sus ataduras e ignorando lo que Naruto le habló de los sellos y el interruptor que Naruto puso para matar al Sannin.

"Es Improbable"- pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba junto a su primo y pronto se escuchó una explosión detrás de él y levantó un paraguas antes de que los restos del Sapo Sannin los salpicaran.

"Estas bien Primo" – dijo Altaír algo preocupado.

"Si, espero que ese maldito arda en el infierno, junto al maldito del Sandaime, ¿mi papas saben todo verdad?" dijo Naruto.

"Si, yo mismo les mostré lo que paso gracias a mi ojo que todo lo ve, fue una suerte que el maldito de Danzo los tuviera en una cámara secreta en las afueras de Konoha y pude rescatarlos antes de que Danzo los convirtiera en sus armas, Tío Minato está decepcionado de Jiraiya, nunca se imaginó que él era parte de ese plan macabro, él me dijo que quiere vivir su vida si riesgos, asi que decidieron quedarse con mis padres" – dijo Altaír.

"Bueno primo, por ahora retirémonos, hay que preparar el momento y jugar al estudiante en duelo que perdió su profesor en un horrible ataque por el Akatsuki." – dijo Naruto.

"Claro, Primo" – dijo Altaír felizmente

Se miraron y ambos soltaron la mayor carcajada que el mundo Shinobi escucho.

 _ **(Konoha- 2 años más tarde, después de la 4° guerra Shinobi)**_

Naruto observaba desde su posición en la colina como Konoha era destruida

Gritos en el interior se hizo eco a los cielos mientras que las personas luchaban por escapar o luchar contra el enemigo que estaba en su puerta.

Una alianza entre Iwa y Kumo les ataca con todas sus fuerzas.

Habían querido Konoha fuera destruida.

No hay supervivientes.

Sin piedad, la destrucción del pueblo hasta el último trozo de madera era inminente.

Por supuesto, Konoha había tratado de luchar contra esta alianza mortal, pero ya no tenía la mano de obra, recursos, o el Shinobi capacitado para hacerlo.

No después de que Naruto se había hecho con todos los recursos que podría haber salvado a Konoha.

La mayoría de los novatos.

Ayame y su padre.

Iruka Sensei.

El Cuerpo de Konohamaru.

Y la mayoría de los clanes ninja habían huido de Konoha en un éxodo secreto.

Especialmente después de mostrar todos los documentos que Jiraiya, el Sandaime y Danzo ocultaban, con ayuda de Altaír.

Los clanes al enterarse que los planes que Jiraiya, Hiruzen y Danzo tenían para ellos, se marcharon en secreto a Uzu, no sin antes allanar la tesorería de la aldea .

Naruto dejo a Konoha prácticamente en bancarrota al enviar un mensaje anónimo al Daimyo fuego sobre algunas irregularidades financieras en la aldea Shinobi, haciendo que el Señor Feudal enviara su ejército de auditores para confirmar el mensaje.

Tsunade al enterarse por un documento que llego a sus manos, que Hiruzen fue el que mato a su Tío- Abuelo para asegurarse su nombramiento como Hokage y que fue Jiraiya en que mato a Dan y que con ayuda de Orochimaru dio muerte a su hermano Nawaki, la mujer optó por dimitir el puesto de Hokage y abandonar el pueblo junto con los otros clanes como Naruto había planeado.

Naturalmente, Danzo uso su Sharingan oculto para convencer al Daimyo para que el fuera el siguiente Hokage.

Cuando eso sucedió, Naruto hizo su movimiento.

Procedió a reunir a los enemigos de Konoha en secreto.

No fue difícil. Orochimaru en realidad había dejado atrás sus notas de sus antiguos experimentos, Naruto hizo creer que Konoha estaba aliada con él, gracias a eso, hizo aparecer rencores del pasado, recuerdos dolorosos, y otras heridas mentales destinadas a provocar una respuesta emocional enojada, especialmente en Iwa y Kumo.

Naruto simplemente les dio una razón para actuar contra Konoha.

Hablando de los Sannin, parecía que Sasuke había asesinado a Orochimaru absorbiendo su cuerpo.

Ironía poética, pero hizo las cosas más fácil para Naruto cuando llegó el momento de acabar con él.

El Uchiha tonto que una vez llamó compañero de equipo nunca se dio cuenta de su poderoso Sharingan tenía un punto débil, podía ser vencido tan fácilmente cuando se utiliza en exceso.

Todo que Naruto tenía que hacer era cargar los ojos de Sasuke con tantos estímulos que su Sharingan estaría prácticamente "sobrecargado" y cuando eso paso ambos ojos literalmente explotaban y Naruto decidió dejarlo morir desangrado.

No fue difícil de hacer cuando la arrogancia de Sasuke era 10 veces el tamaño del Monumento Hokage y creciendo cada segundo que existía.

En realidad, fue decepcionante para Naruto cuando finalmente se reunieron de nuevo después de todos esos años después de su último encuentro.

Sasuke creía que estaba en la cima del mundo y tenía el poder de controlar la vida y la muerte misma…. La pura arrogancia del hombre.

Y él lo dejo morir para que asi los Bijus estuvieran a salvo de los Uchiha, puesto que Itachi y Madara murieron durante la pasada guerra.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en dar explicaciones Sasuke, palabras finales, insultos, o incluso un adiós.

Sakura no quería hablar con él nunca más.

Ella se negó a decir nada de él después de ver la cabeza dañada de Sasuke.

La pelirosa le llamó asesino y cómo Naruto rompió su promesa.

Técnicamente, Naruto había cumplido su promesa de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, pero la dijo la manera de traer al Uchiha.

Aunque no importaba a Naruto lo que pensaba Sakura sobre él y lo que le hizo a Sasuke ya que era un comportamiento predecible, de ella que lo odiaba.

Kakashi al enterarse que Naruto mato a Sasuke, lo enfrento, durante su enfrentamiento Kakashi le confesara que él no merecía ser el hijo de su sensei, puesto que Minato no necesitaba tener más hijos, porque según el Hatake, él era el legítimo hijo de Minato Namizake, que el entreno a Sasuke, para que durante la pelea del Valle del fin, el Uchiha lo asesinase.

Al final Kakashi Hatake , acabo asesinado por el mismo Naruto.

Así que después de Danzo consiguió su deseo de ser Hokage, Naruto dejó Konoha para convertirse en un ninja renegado, y encontró refugio en el país de la primavera bajo la protección de su Daimyo Koyuki Kazehana.

Una vez allí, Naruto trazó con sus amigos y aliados secretos fuera de Konoha sobre cómo golpear contra Danzo puesto que después de ser Hokage, el Shimura pensaba lanzar ataques a las otras aldeas, incluso cuando la guerra aún no estaba iniciando, pensaba atacar a la Alianza Shinobi que se estaba formando, el halcón guerra había intentado tomar el control de ella.

El viejo tonto incluso trató de que sus Anbus raíz en secreto se infiltrarse en los otros cuatro pueblos con el fin de sabotear la alianza.

Naruto no podía permitir eso, por eso se había infiltrado en Konoha, tomó los documentos que necesitaba, y dejar que los demás Kages de los otros pueblos Shinobi los leyeran.

Los nombres de los agentes de la raíz de todos los países, los lugares donde se encuentran las bases, todo la información de Danzo, los demás Kages las tenían en sus manos.

En resumen, Naruto había hecho a Danzo y Konoha había hecho con él.

Hizo simplemente por odio a casi todos todo el pueblo y lo quiere muerto junto con todas las personas dentro de sus pecados pasados.

Lo que llevó hasta este momento, donde Naruto estaba observando desde una distancia tan Konoha fue aplastada por las fuerzas aliadas de Iwa y Kumo.

Suna no quería formar parte en la guerra ya que estaban cansados de luchar contra otros y Kiri consideró que era mejor dejar que esos tres pueblos luchan por resolverlo por su cuenta.

"Y por último, el gran árbol que estaba Konoha ha sido quemado por las llamas de la guerra sus raíces envenenadas creados por ellos mismos" - dijo Naruto a Altaír

"…Y… ¿que pasara con Danzo?..." – dijo Altaír antes de que una potente explosión se llevó a todo el pueblo junto con todo el Monumento Hokage.

"Ahí está tu respuesta, primito" – dijo Naruto jocosamente.

Danzo sin duda decidió jugar su carta de triunfo final y matar a tantos enemigos como pudo con el sello en el pecho.

Naruto dio gracias a Kami que ninguno de sus compañeros Jinchuriki se había unido en esta lucha o que podría haber muerto por esa acción de Danzo.

Por supuesto, Naruto informo a "Ei" y a Onoki sobre el brazo de Danzo con los ojos Sharingan en su brazo, porque sabía que los Kages de Iwa y Kumo, eran tan ambiciosos como el mismo Danzo y que después buscarían a los Jinchuriki para someterlos de nuevo.

Por cierto, Naruto no les dijo sobre el sello en el pecho de Danzo… ¡Oops! ….

Bueno, ya era hora de un cambio de Kages en Iwa, y Kumo.

Gaara había dado la posición del Kazekage a Kankuro antes irse a Uzu y establecerse allí en paz. Temari se había ido con él, aunque sólo sea para proporcionar apoyo y estar con Shikamaru a pesar de que el Nara era perezoso, decía que todo era problemático cuando cerca de ella.

Sin embargo, Temari tuvo que romper su abanico de hierro contra la dura cabeza de Shikamaru por todas las veces que la enfureció.

En cualquier caso, Naruto vio cómo su venganza era completa.

Sus enemigos estaban muertos, dispersos, divididos, sin líderes, y finalmente derrotado.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba que hacer era ir a casa y tener una noche apasionada con su súper atractiva esposa Hinata-hime, asi quizás hagan a sus padres abuelos por 3° vez, sabiendo que había ganado contra todos sus enemigos.

¡Oh si ¡…. La venganza fue dulce.

FIN


End file.
